Memories of You
by Spooky Melissa
Summary: AU:In WWII many people lost their loved ones and Lucy was no exception. This is her story of how she lost her first love *Not incest*


Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, and the story plot inspired by the songs Thinking of You by Katy Perry and Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood.

Memories Of You

A beautiful young woman to be around 20 or maybe a bit younger sat there looking at herself in the mirror of her vanity table or so it would seem she was in fact looking at the black and white picture of a young man or better yet a young soldier dressed in his British uniform smiling. His dark hair that sometimes would look black indoors but was a really dark brown combed to the side, she smiled sadly at the memory of the time she had tried combing it neatly for picture day at their old school…

_A young girl around 10 or so huffed in irritation putting both of her hands on her hips, her legs apart hoping that it would look intimidating to the slightly older boy by two years who wore a frown on his face making him look cuter then he already was, he had his arms folded across his chest refusing to stare at her knowing that he might actually give in to her demand"Come on Ed! You need to look nice for the picture or your mum will have a heart attack! Edmund!" she shouted this time getting angry at him, Edmund shook his head still not looking at her "Fine! Don't comb it! See if I care!" she walked away from him to go back to her friends. "Lucy wait!" he shouted after her regretting getting her so worked up over something so stupid that he was afraid that she would tell his mother why exactly his hair was all ruffled he shuddered a bit, she turned to look back at him running after her making her smile…_

Lucy blinked back a few tears that wanted to break free but couldn't, closing her eyes tightly letting the tears fall, all the things inside her room reminded her of her best friend, her Edmund…

_A 15 year old Lucy sat in her bed looking outside her window seeing the rain fall. Edmund had ditched her to go out with some of his male buddies saying that "I have had enough of spending all of my time listening to things boys shouldn't be listening too! I need some guy time." and so that had led to and argument with her saying that she didn't force him to do anything and that if he felt that way he should've just told her. All and all she didn't want him to leave after such a fight but knew that they needed some breathing room from each other and so this is how she was sitting all alone waiting for him to show up wearing that goofy smile of his that she just loved, and making some excuse to see her but he didn't show. Later that night she awoke to her window opening, she sat up quickly and reached to grab anything on her nightstand to hit the intruder with "Lucy! It's me!" came a whisper yell causing her to widen her eyes gasping when she saw how beaten up and wet Edmund was. Holding onto his side he let out a relieved sigh knowing that she wouldn't be hurting him more then he already was "What happened to you?" she exclaimed rushing to his side putting her hand over his that was pressed against his bruised side "I just got into a small fight but on the bright side I won the bet!" he joked but she didn't catch it too busy worrying over the injuries on him. The rest of that night they spend talking about all the things they had shared in their childhood, retelling of stories the other might have forgotten, after Lucy had fixed him up and gave him some spare clothing that he had forgotten over on her house sometime ago and just never got around to picking it up. What they also shared that night changed their possible future together, he confessed that he was enlisting for the war when he was old enough. But she didn't take it seriously, no she couldn't._

Lucy walked away from her mirror to sit on her bed, his picture in her hand but stopped when she saw the black dress hanging on her closet door next to a beautiful white dress she had worn only once and that one time still fresh in her mind as if it had happened a few hours ago, she let out a small bitter laugh at the thought. It couldn't have happened a few hours ago! He had been gone longer then that! Four years! If she ever…saw…him, she let more tears fall holding his photo over her heart as she sobbed harder bending down to her hunches as a new memory came flooding in…

_It was a hot summer for England but a sixteen year old Lucy didn't seem to mind since it was the perfect excuse to go swimming and to show off her new bathing suit to Edmund. They had decided to meet in front of her house so that was what she was doing waiting for him to show up wearing her blue sundress over her bathing suit, she sighed bored out of her mind just sitting on her porch while the strong sun beat down on her was no fun. And that was how Edmund found her a few minutes later as he rode his bicycle to her house knowing that they would have a use for it since the lake was a long way from there. "Need a ride pretty lady?" he asked reaching out his hand and smiling that smile of his that made her heart flutter, she blushed and sat there staring at his hand before grasping it into hers and was pulled up to her feet "Hop on! I'll peddle us to the lake, just make sure to hold on tightly." he said once she had sat down behind him she looped her arms around his waist loosely but tighten them when he started to peddle fast zipping past the streets, she buried her face on his back and only when the wind started to feel good on her heated skin did she lifted it feeling free. Once in the lake both played splashing water at each other just like when they were small children again. That was also the same day they shared their first kiss, Lucy stopped splashing water at him something in her just snapped as if her body moved without her mind telling her too, she walked closer to his smiling form then once her body was touching his she stood on her tiptoes and brought her lips to meet his, not expecting him to kiss her back let alone wrap his arms around her kissing her deeper. It was her first kiss…_

Lucy with tears running down her cheeks brought up her hand to her lips remembering the feel, hers against his. She couldn't believe that she wouldn't be able to feel them or taste them again, nothing could make her forget, no she didn't want to forget them or him. Lucy rested her back against the bookshelf behind her accidently knocking off a book hitting her in the head, she groaned rubbing the spot that it hit before looking at the book that had hit her but the pain didn't seem all the great now not like the pain that shot through her heart at the sight of the black book, she bend to pick it up…

_Edmund passed a black book to her, she accepted it not knowing what it was or what it meant to him. Lucy stared up at him as they both sat there on her roof gazing at the stars, she hadn't seen him all that day and when he came around that night he had been quiet_

"_What is this to you?" she finally asked after minutes passed by in silence, he didn't turn to look at her just sat there with his legs stretched out in front of him and his hands supporting him from behind "It was my father's" was the only thing he said, she looked down to the black book. Lucy had never heard of his father and he didn't like to talk about him at all "Today was the day that he died thirteen years ago." he said in a sober tone, Lucy stayed silent not knowing what to say to him since she didn't know the pain of losing somebody close to her. "He once told me that once I grew up I would meet somebody who would steal my heart without me knowing and when that day came I would finally be a man." he said out of nowhere startling her when he chuckled "He, my father was always a romantic or so said my mother when I use to ask about him." she smiled at the thought "Today it was different though. Today I spend all day with him, sitting on his grave just talking and then as if he knew what I was saying, a relization came to me." he told her this time staring at her, his eyes filled with this unknown wisdom that made her almost gasp "And what was that?" she asked in a breathless voice "That book that you are holding is the same book that my father confessed to my mother and also proposed to her. He wrote all of his thoughts that he wanted my mother to know and he passed it over to me to do the same." Lucy widen her eyes at the words he spoke then shifted her gaze down to the black book, a red ribbon that was used as a bookmark marked the middle of the book. Lucy looked back at him _

"_Well? Are you going to open it or not?" he asked annoyed that she wasn't doing anything but gawking at him and then the book._

_She quickly opened it to the marked page, Lucy gasped, tears springing up from her eyes, she lifted her hand to cover her mouth_

"_So will you? Will you marry me?" he asked nervous at what her answer would be, she threw herself at him wrapping her arms around him in happiness,nodding excitedly "Yes! Yes I will!" she said he laughed while hugging her then pulled away from her patting his hands over his pockets searching for the ring his mother had given to him that day when he came back from visiting his father's grave. Once he found it he placed it on her ring finger then pulled her back into the embraced._

She leafed through the pages crying and laughing at the funny things he had written to her in the book. It was one of the only things she had left of him, she lifted the book so she would be able to make herself comfortable on the ground when a picture slipped out. Lucy giggled at the memory that the picture brought up, the picture was taken when they decided that eloping would have been better. There they stood side by side, her in a white dress that she had bought that very day and him dressed in his father's old suit that was too big on him.

_Lucy paced in her room trying to find a way to convince her parents that Edmund wasn't going to be a bad husband. Once she had announced that he had proposed to her, both her mother and father shook their heads at her. They told her that they only wanted her to be happy and not regret it later when she didn't have enough money to support herself or whatever children came from the union. Why? She had asked and they just shook their heads again at her "It's because he doesn't have any money isn't it?" she had finally figured it out "We just want you to marry a man that will be able to keep you just like how we do. Your not use to doing things such as housework or cooking!" her mother said. What she didn't know was yes in fact she did know how too do those things, Edmund's mother had taught her how when she would visit them. Lucy would feel guilty that she had to work and do the house work too, well half since Edmund would help how he could._

_A tap on her window brought Lucy out of her thoughts, she quickly went to open the window letting Edmund in. She laughed when she saw what he was wearing "Did you think that you will gain that much weight being married to me?" she teased him, he just rolled his eyes at her "No. do you have a white dress?" he asked her in a serious voice causing her to drop her teasing smile and nodded "Good then put it on." Lucy looked at him in confusion _

"_Why?" she asked as she went to get the dress out of her closet_

"_Because we're going to get married!" he told her _

_She stopped dress in her hands "What? My parents told me that I couldn't get married to you." she admitted solfly he strode over to her grabbing her by the arms gently, she lifted her sadded gaze to meet his "Do you want to listen to your parents or do you want to get married to me?" he asked her, she straitened her back firmly "I want to get married." she announced then quickly stepped out of his reach and went to put on the new white sundress she had bought that morning._

_Once they reached the chapel, she realized that she was of yet legal age to get married so she did what any girl in her position would do she lied. She lied about her age and she got married to her Edmund. And not once did she regretted it._

Lucy played with the ring on her finger, he didn't give her another one. The ring he gave to her when he proposed was the same she used as her wedding band, his mother's wedding band. Why did he have to go? Why couldn't he stay with her and his mother? Lucy stood up and slowly walked over to her closet grabbing the black dress and putted it on.

_Edmund spinned Lucy then dipped her, both enjoying the dance. It had finally come, Edmund's eighteenth birthday had come and gone. That night he had suggested that they should go out, Lucy stopped her cooking to pay attention to him "Sure! That's a great idea! Just let me finish cooking and get ready okay?" he nodded but it seem that he wasn't really listening, she frowned a bit but shrugged it off knowing that he would tell her eventually. _

_As the night progressed she had forgotten about it too busy having fun and enjoying her husband to really think about it. Edmund pulled out the shair in front of her offering it to her she smiled at him and sat down, after he sat down he had a sober expression on his face "The real reason why I asked you out was that I have enlisted into the army." he told her, Lucy sat in her chair in complete shock "What?" she said "Now before you start yelling, I had told you about it before remember?" he spoke quickly "I thought you were joking!" she said to him smacking him in the arm_

_hard "Does your mother know? Oh god why did you do it?" she asked panic setting in, Edmund notice and got out of his seat and wrapped his arms around her. She hit him over and over but he didn't let go "Yes, she knows. I told her today in the morning. I told you why I had to go. I want you safe and if me going to the war will insure that then…" he left off "When will you leave?" she asked resigned, he looked away "When will you leave?" she asked again and if she had too again and again until he told her "Tomorrow." he said quietly. That night Lucy cried herself to sleep in his arms. _

Lucy walked to back to her mirror and picked up her lipstick from the table near it then put the dark color on. She fixing her black hat, the ring on her finger shined. Two years after he had left his mother passed away from cancer she had been fighting for five years that both Edmund and her didn't know about, she had hidden it well until her body couldn't take any more and she passed away leaving her alone waiting for him to return from war. Sadly they truly did leave her alone both her mother-in-law and her Edmund.

_Lucy walked around the empty house that she had lived in for four years but had grown up playing in it. She found out that after Helen (Edmund's mother) had passed away she had to return living with her parents until he came back for her but the house couldn't be saved seeing as she had to pay all the hospital bills, she had to sale the house and most of the things inside the house. All Lucy could save was a few personal things and dear memories._

_A knock interrupted her walk through the house, she opened it _

"_Yes may I help you?" she asked the uniformed man standing there with a grim expression on his face_

"_Yes. Are you the wife of a Edmund Cair?" he asked_

_She slowly nodded gripping the door hard, he handed her a letter and the black book that she had made Edmund take with him, she felt numb but she took the book and letter "I am sorry. Mrs. Cair." he said before walking way. Lucy opened the letter with shaking hands book under her arm, she fell to the ground tears running down "No…" was the only thing she said over and over again. She laid on the floor curled up into a ball hugging the book and letter, and that was how her parents found her hours later._

Ironically the war ended a year later, Lucy traveled to America where she remarried and had two kids one boy and the other a girl that she named Edmund and Helen. As the years went by and age changed her giving her wisdom that only one man she knew once upon a time had. Lucy outlived her second husband by three years, she did love him but nobody could erase Edmund from her mind, heart and soul and that wonderful summer that changed her life forever. When she passed away in her sleep she clunged onto the black book, it laid near her heart just like that young man all those years ago and still does. Her two children looked through the book before they would bury it along side her and it was one passage that stood out and that of the picture of a young soldier with his hair combed to the side smiling back at them was when her son finally knew who he was named after.

_My Dear Lucy_

_I know I wouldn't be able to see you again and for that I am sorry. How you may ask? Well I saw it in a dream. In the dream me and my team where stalking through the woods guns ready to fire the enemy but they seem to have seen us coming they opened fired first. All of my team was gunned down only two others and me were left so I moved from my hiding spot behind a tree and lifted my gun to shoot but it came too late. The enemy shot me through the heart and as I laid there dying all I could think of was you holding a baby in your arms. I know that you wanted us to have a big family and that is my only regret that stands out from my life. So I am writing this letter to you because I want you to have those children, so please live the life you wanted with me and be happy. _

_Remember I will always Love you Lucy_

_Always your Edmund Cair _

Omake

In heaven Lucy sighed finally the pain of old age had been lifted from her now that she was her sixteen year old body, she walked around looking to see if she knew something or someone but nothing. Somebody came running towards her then wrapped his arms around her tightly "I missed you." he said softly to her, she patted his arm gently "I missed you too dear stranger." she said a little freaked out "Stranger? Lucy have you forgotten about me?" he asked hurt, Lucy looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling at him "Of course I din't forget you. I couldn't! I love you too much Edmund." she told him hugging him tightly

"I did what you asked me." she said to him "Oh and before I forget!" she slapped him hard a few times "That's for dying and leaving me all alone!" she slapped him one last time "I'm sorry and I will never do it again." he said to her causing her to roll her eyes at him "So where are the rest of the people? I would really like to meet your father." she said looking around again, Edmund smirked happy to have her back "Oh they're around." 


End file.
